Prince of Stride Alternative Wiki:Style Manual
These rules are made to be followed by all admins, staff and wiki contributors. Please follow these rules strictly. This is the Prince of Stride Alternative Wiki's Style Manual, please do not do any reorganization and cleanup of wikitext on the wiki unless you are fixing things to follow this guidelines. Character page section order * Infobox '- Use images that are half body close ups of the character. * '''Appearance '- The character's appearance. Begin with general body features, such as if he/she is muscular, thin, tall,… and describe features of the face and hair. Write a description of their clothes (such as their school uniform, stride uniform, and regular clothes in the game '''Prince of Stride). * Personality - Information on the character's personality and traits. * Skills - The character's stride skills or others. When he/she has a special skill, use different section headings (for example: Telepathy ). Also align images to the right as a lay-out rule. * Background - The character's background, basically the character's story before the current timeline. * Relationships '''- The character's most notable relationships. Different relationships are bulleted in a section heading with a link to that character's page (for example Riku Yagami ). * '''Quotes - The quotes section which lists memorable quotes in a bulleted list, "in this format", and are referenced. Think of memorable speeches or a call-out by the character that identifies him or her well. * Trivia - Trivia items organized in a bulleted list. Any fan material or shallow comparison to other series do not belong here. * References - Just the References section with a tag below it. To collect the tag info in the page. If the page does not have any references, add them. * Navigation - The navigation box is put under this heading. It is commonly put at the bottom of the page. Notes * If information is debatable, please take it to the comments before implimenting. * We use westernized names, i.e "Nana Sakurai" instead of "Sakurai Nana". We are well aware that the series use the last names of characters, use those names in the article itself, but the page-title and name in Infobox is the westernized name. Writing Style * Everything in the article should be written in the present tense, except the "History" section, this should be written in the past tense. * Articles should be written in an in-universe style, and not refer to the reader or viewer when talking about events. This means that terms like "in chapter" are not suitable. * Articles should be independent of any point in the series, it should not be required that pages be update every time a new event happens in the timeline simply because articles were written from the perspective of someone reading on the latest chapter. * This wiki uses references. This means that everything in the articles must be referenced with the chapter and page number. This is mostly used in the "Story" section, but also appearance, personality, abilities, ... should be referenced. When you write a piece of information, put from time to time a reference in between, like this: Prince of Stride Alternative episode x. Most references are at the end of a paragraph or at the end of a sentence. Category:Policy